Seducing Onii-chan
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Len's been feeling something weird for one of the older members of the group. How far is he willing to go to satisfy these urges? Lemon, yaoi, smut. Kagamine Len x KAITO. One shot for now. Might continue.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: First Vocaloid fanfic! It's yaoi, of course. It's much more fun to write yaoi. It's Kaito x Len lemon, so you are warned (but seriously, if you don't like yaoi, and you clicked on this despite the notices on the story description, why did you?) Onii-san, by the way, is a Japanese term of endearment for an older brother or an older brother-type figure.

ooooooo

"Onii-chan… Could you help me with this?"

It was early in the morning. A boy with blonde hair stood facing a mirror, an undone tie around his neck.

"What do you need help with, Len?" Said a blue haired older man across the room.

He wore a white coat and a scarf wrapped around his neck. A smile was etched across his face as he tied the laces of his shoes.

"I can't get my tie right," Len said with a slight pout.

Kaito chuckled and walked across the room to him. He took both ends of the piece of fabric in his hands.

"You've been doing this for years… figured you would be able to do this by now," the older male teased.

Len blushed but pretended to ignore him. He loved the feel of the blue haired man's hands all across him as Kaito tied his tie.

Slowly over the past few years Len had started feeling something for the older male. The way he smiled made the blonde's heart melt, especially when that smile was directed at him. The sight of Kaito without his shirt… it made his body do things it did for no one else. Eventually, he came to accept this as love.

Kaito finished up and backed away. Len felt a surge of disappointment as the hands stopped their touching of him. The blonde sighed and walked out of the room. Kaito didn't even look his way as the blue haired boy continued tying up his shoelaces. Len walked out into the dining room and sat down at the table. He rested one cheek on his hand and stared off to nowhere. His mind slowly started supplying images of Kaito.

The blue haired man drew the blonde towards him, their lips getting closer and closer till they touched. A hand traced its way across Len's hip. The hand reached into the young boy's shorts. A pleasant shiver traveled up the blonde's spine as the hand touched his bare skin. A voice called his name.

"Len…"

He ignored the voice. Kaito's tongue made its way into his mouth, and he was in paradise. The blue haired man's hand traveled through the blonde boy's pants, until it came to the lump in the boy's underwear. Len gave a little "oomph" of surprise as the hand grabbed it. His mind went blank as Kaito stroked the lump. He gave a little, throaty moan of joy.

"Len!"

Len gave a jolt as he was knocked out of his day dream. Rin stood in front of him, a look of shock on her face. Her blue eyes were staring down at his lap. He followed her gaze and blushed when he saw what his twin sister was looking at. His pants were pushed down, along with his underwear. A hand grabbed at his member, which was leaking pre-cum. He quickly let go and pulled his pants up. Rin stared at him, and then broke into a smirk.

"Daydreaming about Kaito again?" She asked.

Len averted his eye. He nodded sheepishly. Rin put a hand over her mouth, and then started cracking up with laughter. The blonde haired girl managed to pull herself together after nearly a minute of this. Len eyed her angrily then turned away.

"Sorry Len," she said.

Awhile back Rin had caught him doing this same thing. Rather that make phony excuses, he told her there and then he liked Kaito. At first she was in shock; not every day one's twin brother came out like that to them. But she warmed up quickly to it. Soon she was discussing boys and dates with them with him. He offered his input, but never fully agreed; there was only one guy for him.

Len sighed.

"It's OK Rin."

His blonde haired sister pulled out a seat and sat next to him.

"At least it was me who found you, and not someone else."

"Still… it's embarrassing either way."

Rin laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Len finally smiled slightly back. He couldn't stay upset with his twin. Not after she'd kept this secret of his for a while now.

"So what was your daydream about?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"The normal…" Len answered.

Rin just gave him a puzzled look. Len sighed and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Kaito jerking me off, OK?"

His sister's mouth dropped, forming a perfect little O. Len looked away sheepishly, embarrassed he told her. What she did next was unexpected; she started grinning.

"OMG that's soooooo cute~" She said dreamily.

Len just stared in shock. A guy jerking off to the thought of another was cute!? He continued staring as Rin continued freaking out. The blonde haired boy started blushing strangely and he turned away to wait for her to calm down.

"Sorry," she said when she calmed down. "I'm a yaoi fan."

Len looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"A… yaoi fan?" He asked hesitantly. "I dunno what that is."

Rin giggled.

"Let me show you~"

She dragged him to her room. Rin dug through her closet and pulled up a box filled with what looked like comics. The blonde haired girl pulled one out, flipped through the pages, and then handed it to Len. The blonde haired boy read the cover and noticed the R 17+ on the cover. Rin motioned for him to go on, and he opened up to a random page in the middle.

He instantly got a hard on at the sight of the inside. Two guys were close to each other, naked and sweaty. One had his face buried in the other's crouch. A drawn x-ray showed the other guy's penis was in his mouth, and it was being sucked and licked eagerly. Len's face turned redder and redder as he flipped through the pages. One scene was of the sucking guy's penis being in the butt of the other. Len's erection ached painfully, and he gave a little moan of want. All of it looked like it felt amazing, and his imagination was supplying images of Kaito doing that to him. He fought back the urge to jack himself off, and closed the book.

"Can I borrow this?" He asked his sister.

"Sure," Rin answered, holding in a giggle.

Len left the room reading the comic. He couldn't turn away. As he read, his hormonal mind started coming up with an idea. He would do this with Kaito. Tonight.

A few hours later the Vocaloids settled down to dinner. Len took his normal seat next to Kaito, one he claimed a while ago to get as close to the older man as he could. He desperately wanted to start it now, but Luka was to close for him to do anything. It would have to wait.

Across the table, Meiko cracked open one of her many jugs of sake. She started pouring out cups for the older Vocaloids. Gakupo drank greedily from his and set it back down on the table. Luka said no to hers, and the cup went to Kaito. Kaito took a drink, and then put it down. His cheeks had already started to flush red from the alcohol. Len grinned slightly. A slight edit to his plan was needed.

Gakupo asked for the bottle and poured himself another glass. He offered it to Kaito, who took it and poured himself a little. The blue haired man placed the bottle down on the table, right within arm's length of Len. Another stroke of luck for the blonde boy. Len looked around sneakily, and poured Kaito some more. Kaito took a drink, unaware of the younger boy's scheming.

As the night went on, Len made sure Kaito's glass was never empty. Kaito's face grew more and more red and the man grew even drunker. His voice slurred. Len grew giddy at his success. After not too much longer Kaito excused himself to his room. He got up, and almost fell down.

"Here onii-chan, let me help," Len said eagerly.

"Thank you Len," Kaito slurred.

Len helped Kaito to his room and opened the door. The older male stumbled in and sat on the bed before he fell down. Len followed him in, and shut the door behind him.

He sat down next to Kaito.

"You OK?" He asked. "You look sick."

"I'm just a little *hic* drunk." Kaito answered.

Len snaked his hand around and placed it on Kaito's lap.

"It's OK, onii-chan," the blonde said. "I'll make it feel better."

With one fluid motion the blonde boy pushed the older male back onto the bed. Kaito was too drunk or surprised to object, and landed backwards with an "oomph." Len energetically tugged the older man's pants and blue boxers, revealing the older man's flaccid member.

_So how do I do this_…, Len thought to himself. _I just take it in my mouth and…_

Len took a hesitant lick at Kaito's penis. It tasted of sweat, and wasn't very good-tasting, but not that bad. He continued licking until he felt it start to harden. Kaito protested drunkenly, but the blonde boy ignored him and took it into his mouth.

_This feels so weird…, _Len mused.

He started sloppily sucking and licking. Kaito gave a moan as his body enjoyed what the younger boy was doing. Len started wondering what this really was doing, but then something started leaking out of it. The blonde had no idea what it was at first, but he soon realized he liked the taste of it. He sucked eagerly, lapping at the liquid that started increasing in amount the longer he went. Suddenly he remembered what it was.

_So this is what pre-cum tastes like, huh?_

Kaito's face was turning redder and redder as Len continued. The blue-haired boy squirmed from his attention. Len was hooked on the pre-cum, and licked it up greedily. Suddenly Kaito grabbed his head and forced it downward. The older male's erection was forced up Len's throat, causing the blonde to gag. His tongue was held down by the manhood in his mouth, so he stopped licking and continued sucking.

Kaito suddenly gave a cry and warm liquid shot down Len's throat. Some spilled out onto his face and the into the blue haired man's lap. He gagged at first, but quickly developed a liking for it. Len greedily lapped it off Kaito and wiped it off his face. He swallowed every little bit of it as he could. After that was done, the blonde turned back to the older male. The blue haired man's erection stood still fully erect. Len gave a grin.

"Looks like onii-chan needs some more attention~" Len said in a sing-song voice.

Len straddled Kaito's hips and positioned himself above the older male's penis. He tugged his pants down and grabbed ahold of older male's manhood. Len moved it around, trying to find his entrance. He felt the wet member prod slightly inside him, and smirked. Throwing caution to the wind he pushed it inside himself.

He cried out as his virgin entrance was forcibly entered. Tears gathered in his eyes but he continued. He would do this with Kaito, the only man he ever liked. He slid down so that Kaito's manhood was entirely in him. Kaito was making weird sounds all the while, and his face was beet red. Len's mind was blank with pain and something else; a weird pleasure. Kaito was in him. He could believe it. Len squeezed the erection deep within him, making Kaito cry out. Feel the younger male squeeze him down there, made something snap within him.

Kaito pushed Len forward onto his back, keeping his erection with in the blonde. Len gave an oomph of surprise. The older male leaned over the younger. He pulled out almost all the way, and then slammed back into Len. Len gave a cry of pain and pleasure. His mind was overwhelmed, except for one fact; Kaito was in him. Kaito kept repeating the movement, thrusting into Len energetically. Len cried out with each thrust, begging for Kaito to go faster. He started babbling, his mind on overload.

"I love you onii-chan!" He cried out suddenly.

Kaito slowed down his thrusts in surprise.

"Wha… what?" He asked in confusion.

"I love you, Kaito. I have for a while now…," Len repeated.

Suddenly, Kaito's erection gave a twitch within Len. Suddenly the blue haired man came within Len, sending cum deep within the younger male. Len felt something warm and wet go in him. The blonde moaned, and came himself. Cum shot out of his erection and landed on his chest. Both males were tired and sweaty. Slowly Kaito pulled out of Len, and collapsed onto the bed. He pulled Len closer to him, and then brought the young boy's lips to his. Len gave a little gasp of surprise, but he melted into the kiss.

"I love you to, Len."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: OK, Sniffles here with more of Seducing Onii-chan. Started out just going to be a one shot but a few people convinced me otherwise. Might notice a bit of a pattern… such a naughty shota, Len is. Sorry for such a long break. I've been rather busy with school and boyfriend time… it's been a bit hard to find time to update.

ooooooo

Len woke up and stretched. He felt really sore, and for a minute he couldn't remember why. Suddenly last night came back to him and he glanced around. This wasn't Kaito's room… it was his own. The blonde boy was a little confused.

_Did Kaito take me here? _Len thought to himself.

He got out of bed and went downstairs. The house was quiet. It seemed like the rest of the Vocaloids were still asleep or in their rooms. Len slipped into the kitchen and decided to get himself breakfast while he thought things over. He popped some bread into the toaster then sat down and waited.

_What happened after I fell asleep last night? I really need to ask Kaito when he gets up. _

The toaster popped. Len got up and grabbed it out of the toaster. As he chewed on the toast he thought about the events of last night. He melted at the thought of Kaito's dick in him, and he felt his member start to stiffen at it. The blonde boy's hand snaked down towards his pants and rubbed the hardening flesh through the fabric. Len made little noises.

"Damn it, can't take it," he swore under his breath.

The blonde boy unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his underwear. His erection sprang up to full length as its cloth prison was removed. He messed with the head, teasing himself before finally starting to pump at it.

"K-Kaito…" the boy moaned softly as he pictured the scene from last night.

His hand flew across his member, messing with it in the ways he knew he liked. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, which he then spread across his head and shaft as lubricant. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming towards the kitchen. Len started panicking and tried to stop, but some part of his brain knew he was close and it wouldn't let him. The kitchen door opened and a blonde haired boy with a bandage covering one of his eyes walked in. The boy's eye widened in shock when he released what Len was doing. The masturbating boy suddenly came, gasping Kaito's name as he did so.

"S-s-so sorry," the bandaged boy said in English, his face turning red. "I didn't know you were in here."

The boy walked over to the counter and grabbed some paper towels off it. He handed the roll to an extremely embarrassed Len.

"Thanks Oliver…," Len said hesitantly in accented English. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"I'll be quiet about this," Oliver said, sitting down at the table. "But Len… why did you say Mr. Kaito's name when you… well… you know?"

Len's face turned brighter red. He didn't expect Oliver to ask him that.

"I… I like Kaito, OK?" He admitted.

Oliver's mouth formed in a little perfect "O." If it wasn't for Len still being embarrassed from earlier he would have laughed at Oliver's expression.

"I had no clue," Oliver said.

"Well," Len started. "That was kind of what I was trying for."

"Why? It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I don't now…"

"You know… back a little bit ago… that was kind of hot," Oliver said with a sly grin.

Len just stared at the British boy, his mouth hanging open stupidly. Oliver cracked up and continued laughing until he was out of breath.

"That look on your face was hilarious," the boy gasped when he was done. "But don't worry, you're not my type."

"I guess we were both pretty oblivious about each other," Len said.

"Yeah… though… I haven't exactly been secret with it. How have you _not_ noticed?"

"I'm kinda dumb."

Both boys laughed at that.

"So… Len… why were you carried out of Kaito's room this morning?"

"Oh… that's what happened."

"You didn't know you were carried out?"

"No."

"Oh… so… why were you in his room?"

Len blushed and turned away. Should he tell Oliver? The British boy was being so nice to him…. But what if the boy thought he was dirty from it?

"I kinda… convinced Kaito to have… you know with me… but he was drunk so I don't think he remembers."

Oliver snickered at that.

"Seems Len-kun has been naughty."

"Shut up," Len said with a blush. He was smiling though.

"So going to try and get in his pants again anytime soon?" Oliver teased.

"Well… I want to…," Len admitted.

Oliver looked Len over. The boy sounded like he meant it when he admitted he wanted to what he did with Kaito again.

"Try throwing on an innocent act to get there. Act like you don't know it's sexual."

"That sounds like something I've heard before… have you been reading Rin's BL collection?"

This time it was Oliver's turn to blush.

"Yeah… but who knows, it might work."

The rest of the day passed without much circumstance, except Len talked to Oliver a lot more. Lunch was normal. The afternoon passed by in the blink of an eye. Soon day turned into night, and it was time for Len to try out his plan.

Len pulled on his striped pajama shirt and pants and grabbed his banana pillow. He tried out a wide eyed sad looks in the mirror. He couldn't quite find one that he liked a lot but he didn't have much time, so he settled on one. He walked out in the dark hallway. Sounds of sleeping people filled the house, a mixture of snoring, rhythmic breathing, and snorts. Len found his way to Kaito's door and knocked on it.

"Whuh…?" Kaito said sleepily.

"Onii-chan? I had a nightmare. Could I sleep in your room?" Len asked in a timid voice.

_Hope he falls for this, _Len thought to himself.

Kaito's door swung open. The blue-haired man stood there, obviously haven just woke up. His hair was ruffled and his clothing was messed up. Len looked up at Kaito with his innocent look, gripping his pillow. Kaito looked at the blonde for a minute, and then smiled slightly.

"Sure, come in."

Len entered the room with a little-kiddish smile on his face. Kaito lay down on the bed and offered Len the blanket. The blonde turned it down and lay down next to the blue haired man contentedly.

"Thanks Onii-san," Len said gratefully.

_I hope I'm not going to overboard with this cute act._

"No problem Len. Sleep well."

Kaito closed his eyes and started drifting off. Len dropped the cute act. He could have laughed at how successful his ploy was. Now just to start getting sexual…

Len took his hand and placed it on Kaito's hip. Innocent enough. He started rubbing it, checking for Kaito's reaction. Nothing yet, not even from the older man's member. The blonde boy slid his hand up the older man's side, heading for the chest area. His hand felt a little nub of flesh and grinned.

_Maybe he'll feel something here. _

Len pinched and rubbed it. He slid his body up and put it level with Kaito's chest. The blonde boy pushed up the older male's shirt, revealing a slightly toned chest and the nipple not being played with. Len licked it slightly, and then took it in his mouth to lick and suck at.

Kaito moaned in his sleep. Len loved the taste of the flesh in his mouth, but it wasn't quite what he wanted. The bit of flesh he craved was for later however. Kaito wasn't excited enough yet. Trying to change that, Len's free hand reached toward Kaito's crouch.

Len grabbed it and Kaito jolted awake. Len grinned and started stroking the man's member through the fabric.

"Len, what are you… oh…" Kaito started, but was cut off by a moan.

Len felt the man fighting the urge to keep on having his member rubbed. Every so often Kaito would start to buck, but something stopped him. Len let Kaito's nipple out of his mouth and frowned.

"Len stop… stop it!"

"But you seem to like it, Onii-chan~ I'll change it to something else if you want to change though~"

Len stopped his rubbing of the man's crouch and his teasing of Kaito's nipple. The hand near the crouch unbuttoned the man's pants, letting the underwear-covered erection out. Without the added barrier of the pants, it grew more towards it's full length.

"Len, stop it," Kaito commanded.

However, the older man did nothing to stop him. Len grinned cockily.

_Does he actually want this? _

Len grabbed ahold of the waistband of Kaito's underwear and pulled them down with both hands. Kaito's erection sprang up to full length. Len drooled a little bit at the sight of the full glory. He massaged the shaft a bit with one hand, just enough to cause drops of pre-cum to gather at the tip of the older man's erection. With another grin, the blonde boy took the head of it into his mouth.

"Ugh… Len…," Kaito moaned.

Len went to work, sucking and licking. It was just as sloppy and clumsy as last night, but he was even more determined. He eagerly sucked down the pre-cum, enjoying the saltiness. Kaito was muttering little words under his breath. Len wasn't quite sure what those words were, but occasionally he could hear his own name pass through the older male's lips.

_I think that's enough for now, _Len thought. _I want to save his cum for something else._

The blonde let Kaito's cock out of his mouth. A trail of saliva trailed from his mouth as he did so. Len got up on his knees and crossed the bed. As he did so he unbuttoned his pants, revealing an erection straining against his boxers. The blonde straddled Kaito's hips and grinned. Kaito got what the younger male was grinning about.

"Wait Len…"

Len didn't wait for Kaito to finish. He pulled down his boxers and forced Kaito into him. The blonde haired boy cried out in pain as the stiff flesh went in him. He sank down onto Kaito, forcing the erection deeper into him. The pain was replaced by an amazing sense of fullness: the thing Len had wanted most out of tonight.

"O-Onii-chan… y-your dick feels so good," Len moaned.

Kaito didn't respond. Len's muscles squeezing around his erection felt so good to him he couldn't think properly. Len cracked a lusty grin at the older man's lack of reaction. He hadn't expected that. With a slight grunt the blonde haired boy pulled the older man's erection almost all the way out of himself, then slammed down.

"Guh… Len…," Kaito gasped.

Len repeated this over and over. The flesh being driven further and further into him kept hitting a spot in him that felt amazing. Kaito lay on the bed. He drooled a bit as the younger male worked his stuff on his rock hard member and brought an amazing sense of pleasure. The blue haired man felt the younger boy slowing down. His lust filled mind didn't want that. Quickly he pushed Len backwards and started thrusting.

Len gave little yelps in rhythm with Kaito's pounding. He kept on commanding the older male to thrust harder and harder. Kaito gratefully obeyed, trying to get himself closer to climax. The blue haired man took ahold of Len's erection and started jacking the blonde off. Pleasure from both ends assaulted Len's mind, sending him to the brink.

With a cry Len came. Cum splattered out onto the blonde's chest and even reached his chin. Kaito gave a few last thrusts, and he came as well. Wet warmth flooded Len's insides, filling his insides even more. Kaito pulled out, and then collapsed on the bed. Len heard the older man start snoring nearly right away. The blonde cuddled up to Kaito and buried his head in the blue haired male's chest. He snoozed off contentedly.

The next morning Len woke up in his own bed. He could still feel the remnants of last night in him, and got up to get a shower. After the shower he went to the parlor to see if anyone, specifically Kaito, was up. Much to his glee the blue haired man was up, reading a paper.

"Morning Onii-chan~" Len said happily.

Kaito blushed. Much to Len's surprise, the older man got up and headed towards the kitchen. The blonde called out but the blue haired male ignored him.

_Did I make Kaito Angry? _Len thought in fear.


End file.
